Con maleantes y gatos, poco trato
by ZirtaEvans
Summary: Tras años de solicitud, Gabriel consigue poder hacer un desfile en colaboración con Industrias Wayne, pero la auténtica razón para que el millonario de Gotham decidiera ir a París en compañía de su hijo se debe más a lo extraños sucesos y sus héroes. Ladybug y Chat Noir tendrán la compañía temporal de cierto pajarillo de aspecto malhumorado que parece saber más de lo que dice.
1. Chapter 1

Como es habitual nada me pertenece. Ni el concepto el cual como indico en el summary está basado en un sketch en tumblr que podéis verlo aquí: post/145140968234/the-only-crossover-that-id-ever-draw-my-new

Ante cualquier duda, sugerencia y demás en los reviews. ¡Y ahora a disfrutar!

* * *

 _-¡Bien hecho!-los dos chicos chocaron los puños sonrientes para luego devolver un par de saludos a las cámaras antes de dirigirse a la persona que había sido poseída._

 _No paso apenas unos segundos cuando la chica se llevó la mano a su oreja para después intercambiar un par de palabras con su compañero antes de escabullirse entre los tejados usando lo que parecía ser un yo-yo. El chico respondió unas preguntas rápidas antes de hacer lo mismo guiñando un ojo en especial a la cámara que los había estado siguiendo desde el principio._

 _-¡Y esto ha sido otra hazaña de Ladybug y Chat Noir!- la cámara giro hasta mostrar a una chica de tez oscura con gafas sonriente.- ¡Será mejor que estéis alerta para la próxima emisión, buggies!_

Bruce observaba los videos de aquella página con el ceño fruncido, estaba totalmente seguro que aquella pareja de superhéroes eran un par de críos que no podrían ser más mayores que Damian. Y los enemigos a los que se enfrentaban… Nunca había visto algo parecido.

-Señor Bruce.-Se giró ante la llamada de Alfred.-Pensé que sería oportuno informarle que ya están terminados los preparativos para su viaje con el joven amo Damian.

-Gracias, Alfred.-Se levantó del sillón de oficina dándole la espalda al monitor.- ¿Que ha pasado al final con la estancia?

-La secretaria del señor Agreste insistió en que este quería tenerlos como invitados debido a la ocasión; hasta comentó que el joven señor Agreste estaría encantado de hacerle compañía al joven amo Damian ya que solo es un año mayor que él.-añadió divertido y miró al monitor.- ¿No hay otra fuente de información aparte del blog de una joven estudiante de secundaria?

Bruce siguió su mirada; si había otras fuentes donde encontrar información y videos de las hazañas de los héroes de París, pero aquel blog era el que tenía mayor contenido dado que también publicaba videos y fotografías de otros civiles además de entrevistas exclusivas con los dos chicos. Eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención, de toda la prensa de la ciudad de las luces ambos eligieron aquel blog como portavoz y siempre era a aquella chica y su teléfono, Bruce estaba seguro de que grababa todo con un móvil, a quien dirigía una última mirada cuando tenía que irse de entre todas las cámaras. Y bien sabía que podía significar aquel trato especial.

Clark hacía lo mismo con Lois.

Y resultaba que entre los compañeros de clase de la joven que llevaba el blog estaba el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, el cual llevaba años queriendo organizar un desfile usando algunos de los modelos de la agencia de Wayne Entertainment. Y al fin había decidido llegar a un acuerdo.

Tenía que saber que pasaba en París.

-Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer no me puedo entretener.-respondió Adrien ante la propuesta de Nino de ir juntos a comprar cosas para la fiesta que preparaba en su casa.-Mi padre quiere que esté presente mientras preparan los preparativos para recibir a los Wayne

-¿Al final se quedan en tu casa?-pregunto Alya curiosa mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Mi padre quiere asegurarse de su propia mano que estén lo más cómodos posible, además quiere que le enseñe la ciudad al hijo ya que tiene un año menos que nosotros.-suspiro pensando en todo el trabajo.- Así que tengo que preparar el tour con Nathalie; dudo que pueda ir a la fiesta.

-¡Tráetelo a la fiesta!-exclamó Nino.-Si tiene trece años seguro que le interesara más que dar vueltas y vueltas por toda la ciudad aburrido.

-No se aburrirá tanto si se da la ocasión de que haya un ataque y pueda presenciar a Ladybug y Chat Noir en escena.-comentó la periodista colocándose las gafas.-Será un cambio curioso para él, los ciudadanos de Gotham rara vez pueden ver a su héroe. Aún así haz lo que dice Nino, tengo ganas de intercambiar opiniones sobre héroes.

Adrien sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la pelirroja mientras por dentro deseaba que no pasara nada mientras entretenía a Damian Wayne, sería mucho más complicado escabullirse y dar explicaciones si tenía que estar con el hijo del dueño de la compañía más importante del mundo.

-¿Qué opinas tu Marinette?-miro a la morena sonriendo.- ¿Debería ir con el chico Wayne?

-Ehm...bueno yo...-empezó a gesticular con las manos como hacía siempre, gesto que le parecía muy adorable a Adrien.-Sería un desperdicio… ¡Digo pena! Si no estamos todos…

No había terminado la frase cuando el coche de Adrien llego pitando para hacerle saber que era hora irse, sonrió algo triste sabiendo que le esperaba todo un fin de semana planeado intentando llegar a tener una buena relación con un chico extranjero porque su padre así lo quería. Esperaba que Damian Wayne fuera alguien con el que poder ser amigos sólo porque deseaba tener a alguien que comprendiera lo dura que podía ser aquel estilo de vida.

-Bueno intentaré hacerlo.- se despido con un gesto mientras se dirigía al vehículo. Saludo a Nathalie y al Gorila cuando se sentó cerrando la puerta.-Buenas tardes, Nathalie.

-Buenas tardes, Adrien.-le respondió al saludo.-Espero que no tengas muchos deberes para este fin de semana, en cuyo caso ser mejor que los intentes acabar antes de mañana al mediodía. Ya sabes lo importante que es este acontecimiento, ha costado años que el señor Wayne aceptara un evento de este tipo no podemos dejar que se eche a perder porque su hijo no se encuentre cómodo.

-Entiendo Nathalie, no tienes de que preocuparte.-sonrió algo desanimado.-Creo que podré tenerlos terminados esta noche. Por cierto, estaba pensando que si el joven Wayne no se encuentra demasiado agotado mañana podríamos pasar algo del tiempo de la tarde con mis amigos.

-No se Adrien.-Nathalie desvió su mirada de su tablet.-Sabemos cómo actúa Bruce Wayne cuando se trata de negocios, pero no podemos arriesgamos en lo que se refiere a cómo tratemos a su hijo. Y ya sabes que tu padre sólo tolerará la perfección sobre las actividades que hagáis.

Como se imaginaba.

-No obstante, el señor Wayne puede tener unas ideas contrarias o el propio joven Wayne podría preferir pasárselo bien con otros chicos de su edad que visitar el Louvre un sábado por la tarde.-comentó Nathalie como quien no quería la cosa con los ojos clavados en el dispositivo.

Adrien sonrió para sí al comprender que todo dependería de cómo fueran los Wayne, aún había una posibilidad.

Decid que el día había sido como siempre había sido un error. Dado la importancia de la visita, su padre había ordenado que se cancelara todas su actividades extraescolares y sesiones con el objetivo de que dedicara el día a terminar sus deberes u hablar con Nathalie de lo que podían hacer durante el fin de semana.

-El avión se supone que aterrizara sobre la una y media si no hay retraso, serán recogidos y llevados a casa inmediatamente.-consultó Nathalie en el horario.-Será demasiado tarde para ti, así que tendrás que recibir al señor Wayne entre las nueve y las diez de la mañana dependiendo de cómo esté dispuesto a descansar. Yo te llamare para que te levantes.

-Muy bien.-asintió mecánicamente.- ¿Y su hijo?

-Es probable que el señor Wayne quiera que descanse un par de horas más, pero aun así estate preparado en cualquier momento.

La casa estaba agitada a pesar de que todo estuviera preparado y organizado, debido a que no estaban seguros de cómo responderían los visitantes. ¿Les gustarían los colores de sus habitaciones? ¿Tendría el señor Wayne alguna marca preferente de espuma de afeitar? ¿Le gustarían al joven Wayne los platos seleccionados en caso de que tuvieran hambre al llegar? La incógnita era lo que más nerviosos ponía a todos.

Hasta Plagg comento algo que como se las apañaría para conseguir su queso si tenía que estar todo el día con el otro chico.

-Puedes ir por la noche a las cocinas y tomar algo.-comentó Adrien centrado en sus deberes de química.-Procura hacerlo de madrugada para que nadie te vea.

-Tendré que hacer todo el trabajo.-se quejó el kwami tumbado y estirado sobre su cabeza.- ¿qué haré si uno de esos dos se pasan la noche despierto?

-Plagg, dudo que los Wayne tengan hábitos nocturnos.-fue su respuesta.

El único que tenía hábitos nocturnos en aquella mansión era él. Pensó al recordar la conversación esa noche mientras saltaba por los tejados de París hacia el punto de encuentro con su Lady; menos mal que le había insistido de poder quedar aquella noche durante el último ataque el pasado miércoles, si no, no sabría cómo podría explicarle que seguramente lo tendría más crudo para aparecer a partir del día siguiente.

Si había algo que le molestase verdaderamente de aquella visita era eso. El tener que dejar de un lado sus responsabilidades como héroe para hacer lazos con Damian Wayne porque así lo quería su padre, a pesar de que le gustaba el poder conocer a alguien en una situación similar a la suya el verse obligado a hacer lazo solo por negocios lo asfixiaba. Adrien Agreste tenía que hacerse amigo del heredero de Industrias Wayne a cualquier coste, Chat Noir solo podría aparecer en casos muy extremos.

-Chat, ¿estás bien?-le llamo Ladybug sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.-Llevo un rato llamándote.

-Perdona mi Lady.-se puso en pie y la saludo como tenía por costumbre.-Tenía la mente en otras cosas.

-¿Alguna chica?-preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa intentando ocultar el leve tono esperanzador.

-Me ofendes, bien sabes que la única dueña de mis pensamientos eres tú.-le respondió coqueto.-Es más bien un asunto de familia.

Y empezó a explicarle aquella mentira a medias, odiaba tener que mentirle a ella de entre todas las personas pero era una mentira para mantener su identidad civil.

-¿Tienes que cuidar a tu primo pequeño?-repitió con los ojos como plato.- ¿No hay alguien más que pueda?

-Pues no, tengo que estar pegado a él como si fuera su sombra.-suspiro.-Si se da el caso de ataque veo muy difícil el poder transformarme hasta poder dejarlo en un lugar seguro sin que se vaya de la lengua después.

-Entiendo.-Ladybug se puso en pie para luego el hacer lo mismo.-Entonces tendremos que aprovechar esta noche al máximo.

-Los ratones no tendrán tiempo para divertirse, mi Lady-sonrió socarrón.-Te lo prometo.

Fue una patrulla más larga y más minuciosa de lo habitual, no podían dejar ni un cabo suelto con la perspectiva de que Chat no podría aparecer en los próximos días. Pero salvo un par de carteristas que iban tras los turistas que salieron corriendo nada más verlos no encontraron otra cosa. Ya eran pasadas las dos menos cuarto cuando decidieron volver a sus respectivos hogares. Además Chat solo tenía poco más de media hora para volver antes de que llegaran los Wayne tenía que darse prisa para llegar antes que ellos y meterse en la cama mientras Plagg seguramente devoraba el trozo de queso que había dejado preparado para la vuelta.

Como era costumbre, la suerte no estuvo de su lado, llegó al mismo tiempo que el coche del aeropuerto así que tendría que entrar y desvestirse a toda prisa. Con suerte estaba a acostumbrado a entrar y salir sin que le viera nadie desde fuera además de que era mucho más fácil para el camuflarse en medio de la noche.

Lástima de él que no supiera que unos ojos acostumbrados a buscar entre la oscuridad le vieran tras notar el movimiento del tejado hasta la ventana por la que entró.


	2. Chapter 2

Como es habitual nada me pertenece. Ni el concepto el cual como indico en el summary está basado en un sketch en tumblr que podéis verlo aquí: messysketchpad(punto)tumblr(punto)com/post/145140968234/the-only-crossover-that-id-ever-draw-my-new

Ante cualquier duda, sugerencia y demás en los reviews. ¡Y ahora a disfrutar!

* * *

-Ya estamos llegando señor Wayne.-la voz de la ayudante de Gabriel Agreste le llego desde lejos ya que tenía sus sentidos en observar París en el trayecto.

-Iré despertando a Damian, muchas gracias señorita Sancoeur.-fue su respuesta mientras volvía a lo suyo.

En realidad no era necesario, sabía muy bien que su hijo estaba totalmente despierto. Seguramente estaría maldiciendo a todos los presentes por tener que representar aquel papel, apenas serían las ocho de la tarde en Gotham y bien sabían los dos que el podía estar despierto toda la noche sin problemas. Pero tenían que aparentar que Damian estaba agotado para que pudiera escabullirse en cuanto lo dejaran en su habitación asignada, seguramente Alfred ya habría activado la base de París para que pudiera llamar algún vehículo e ir directamente a cambiarse.

Bruce Wayne tendría que pasarse todo aquel viaje trabajando, tanto de día como de noche. Así que Robin volaría solo buscando a los dos muchachos que protegían la ciudad de las luces. Aunque estaba seguro de que se mostrarían más cooperativos con otro héroe de más o menos su edad que con Batman.

-Damian…-hizo como que lo llamaba y este soltó un quejido.-Estamos por llegar, enseguida podrás acostarte en una cama y descansar bien.

Noto como los ojos de Sancoeur los miraban a través del retrovisor, capto su mirada por un momento y le sorprendió que pareciera que tenía un atisbo de sorpresa y luego tristeza en ellos. ¿Cómo trataba Agreste a su hijo para que su ayudante reaccionara así al ver cómo despertaba con cuidado al suyo?

Damian se frotó los ojos y miro por las ventanas fingiendo cansancio y sueño, al menos así no tenía que disimular su habitual ceño fruncido. La mansión Agreste empezó a verse por el horizonte, se acercaba la parte más difícil, que no era escapar sin que las cámaras de seguridad lo captaran si no que el señor de la casa no le diera mucha importancia y lo dejara retirarse inmediatamente.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, una figura moviéndose por el tejado evitando ser visto con gracia felina. Lástima para el que no fueran simple civiles, padre e hijo sabían muy bien cómo registrar los movimientos de aquellos que no quieren ser vistos en la oscuridad.

El pájaro había cazado al gato.

Miró a su padre el cual hizo un gesto leve con la cabeza que no notarían los otros dos que iban delante para decirle que también lo había visto. También significaba que no tenía sentido que saliera aquella noche, debían de haber terminado su patulla.

"Solo hasta las dos, que patético" pensó Damian para sí recordando las veces que habían tenido que salir sobre esa hora debido a algún estúpido acontecimiento social que se alargaba demasiado.

El coche aparco delante de la puerta abierta donde se veía un par de miembros del servicio y al que debía ser el dueño de la casa. La ayudante se apresuró en salir para abrir la puerta del lado de Damian que salió frotándose los ojos como si le molestara la luz, su padre en cambio salió por el lado contrario y rodeo el coche adelantándose para saludar a su anfitrión

-Buenas noches, señor Agreste.-dijo con su mejor sonrisa mientras estrechaban las manos.-Siento haberle tenido que mantenerle despierto hasta tan tarde.

-Tonterías, señor Wayne. Suelo quedarme despierto atendiendo asuntos del trabajo-fue su respuesta con una voz muy seria.-Espero que hayan tenido un buen vuelo.

-Bastante tranquilo.-Bruce se giró para llamarlo y se acercó poniéndose en posición erguida aunque manteniendo la mirada soñolienta.-Este es mi hijo, Damian.

-Encantado de conocerle, señor Agreste.-dijo estrechando la mano del hombre que le dedicó una extraña sonrisa, como si no acostumbrara a tratar con niños.-Espero que no le importe, pero me gustaría retirarme a mis habitaciones a descansar, ha sido un viaje muy largo.

Viendo como la postura de Gabriel Agreste se relajaba un poco estaba claro que no quería relacionarse con el joven más de lo necesario. Perfecto, nada más verle no le cayó bien, cuanto menos tiempo pasará con él mejor.

-Comprendo, no te preocupes joven-se giró a Bruce-Señor Wayne si usted lo desea podemos prepararle algo por si tiene hambre.

-Estaría bien.-entraron en el vestíbulo.-Aunque me gustaría poder darme una ducha primero si no es molestia.

Damian comprendo en aquel momento que su padre había decidido poner un transmisor en la puerta del dormitorio del hijo de Agreste. Seguramente llevaba media docena de los que usaba la liga para sus misiones encima.

-De acuerdo, sigan a Nathalie y al servicio que llevan sus maletas. Yo informaré al chef.-les mostró las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior.- ¿Desea algo en particular?

-Estaré bien con algo simple para saciar el apetito hasta el desayuno.-Bruce comenzó a subir las escalera junto a Damian siguiendo a la susodicha.-No se complique demasiado, Agreste.

Observo el cuadro que adornaba la sala en lo alto de la escalera mientras las subían. Sabía que Gabriel había perdido a su esposa hacia unos años, pero la idea de tener un cuadro que obviamente había sido realizado poco después de su fallecimiento le parecía horrible. Ningún niño debería estar posando horas para sustituir un relato familiar al poco de perder a su madre.

-El dormitorio del señor Agreste se encuentra en el otro lado.-empezó a explicar Nathalie mientras andaban.-De todas formas hemos instalado un tele comunicador directo en su dormitorio por si acaso señor Wayne.

Se pararon frente a una puerta.

-Este será su dormitorio, tiene vistas al patio y baño propio.-le explico a Damian y señalo la puerta que había a la derecha.-Aquella es la de Adrien, mañana serán presentados. Espero que puedan llevarse bien.

-Gracias señorita Sancoeur.-respondió poniendo su mejor sonrisa cansada.-Estoy impaciente por conocerle, ahora me iré a descansar. Buenas noches. Padre.

-Duerme bien hijo.-se despido y Damian no tardó entrar. Bruce estaba seguro de que se pondría a leer el archivo de Chat Noir en cuanto se hubiera cambiado.-Muchas gracias por tener ese detalle, Damian no suele relacionarse mucho con otros chicos de su edad.

-No es ningún problema señor Wayne.-volvieron a emprender la marcha.-A Adrien le gustaba la idea de poder pasar el tiempo con su hijo. Esta será su habitación, puede llamarme cuando termine y acompañarle de vuelta.-

-Gracias pero no creo que sea necesario.-Bruce puso su mejor sonrisa.-Tengo buena memoria y ya le he quitado bastantes horas de sueño, no me sentiría bien sabiendo que tiene que mantenerse levantada más tiempo.

Nathalie abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida pero recuperó rápidamente su compostura. Se despidió de él y volvió por donde habían venido para informar a Agreste de sus deseos. Estaba claro que querían complacerle todo lo posible.

Y aquello le iba de perlas.

Saco el comunicador que usaba para misiones de la liga y se lo llevó consigo al baño. Ya una vez dentro llamó a la cueva para a explicarle a Alfred el descubrimiento que habían hecho nada más llegar y le pidió que dejase activa la cueva para que Damian pudiera llamar su ciclomotor en cuanto lo necesitara.

Cuando salió del baño suspiro con cansancio, tener que hablar y tomar algo con Agreste no era algo que le apeteciera demasiado. Pero la tapadera era primordial, además tenía que dejar el micrófono especial de espionaje en la puerta del muchacho. Tenía una idea de cómo podía haber conseguidos esas habilidades, pero tenía que confirmarlas.

-Estuvieron comiendo MI queso, Adrien…-lloriqueaba Plagg mientras flotaba sobre su cabeza.-Tu padre y ese otro se atrevieron a tomar mi apreciado camembert

-¿Qué quieres que le haga Plagg?-Adrien miro su aspecto en el espejo. Tenía que dar una buena primera impresión al señor Wayne.-No puedo ponerle una etiqueta a todo el queso de la casa para que nadie más se lo coma, sería raro.

-Pero aun así.-gruño la criatura mientras ocupaba su lugar en el bolsillo interior de la camisa.-Es una enorme falta de respeto tomar la comida de los dioses.

Puso los ojos en blanco, estaba claro que iba a tener que aguantar ese tema cada vez que estuviera a solas con Plagg hasta que los Wayne se fueran para después hacérselo compensar con unas cantidades ridículas. Para el no habría problema mientras tuvieran suficiente queso para que Plagg recuperara las fuerzas después de una pelea.

Salió un poco nervioso de la habitación echando una rápida mirada a la puerta a su izquierda antes de emprender camino al comedor, esperaba que Damian no tardará mucho en levantarse no sabía que podría hacer hasta entonces. Su padre seguramente le haría quedarse en el comedor esperándolo.

Cuando abrió la puerta del comedor se encontró con el invitado de honor sentado en la mesa tomándose su desayuno. Adrien parpadeo un poco cohibido, Bruce Wayne era alguien impresionaba a primera vista, a pesar de que estuvieras sentado tomándose un café mientras leía un periódico de tirada internacional sin percatase de su llegada. Se puso firme y contó hasta tres para intentar calmarse.

-Buenos días, señor Wayne.-saludo en un perfecto inglés haciendo que el mencionado levantara la vista.-Espero no haber interrumpido su desayuno.-

-No tienes de qué preocuparte.-le respondió en francés poniéndose en pie y encaminandose hacia donde estaba.-Yo soy el invitado, así que es mi no deber no molestarte en ti en realidad. Un placer. Adrien, ¿verdad?-

-Exacto, señor Wayne.-le estrechó la mano que le ofrecía, tenía un agarre firme pero gentil.-Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje y haya descansado bien.-

-Pues sí, muchas gracias.-se volvió a su asiento y Adrien lo imitó.

Estuvieron hablando mientras desayunaba, el señor Wayne le hizo muchas preguntas curioso en un tono amable y le habló un poco sobre sí mismo y sobre la vida en Gotham. Era una situación bastante agradable y diferente a otros encuentros que hubiera tenido antes con algún socio de su padre, aunque dio por sentado que la diferencia se debería a que este tenía un hijo de su edad.

-Bueno será mejor que me marche.-comento mirando el reloj.-Ha sido un placer, Adrien. Espero que Damian y tú os llevéis bien.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Wayne; y no tiene de que preocuparse.-empezó a levantarse, pero la enorme mano del gothamita se posó en su hombro devolviéndolo a la silla.

-No interrumpas tu desayuno ara acompañarme a la salida.-dijo dándole la espalda para salir del comedor cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Que intente ser todo lo cameloso que quiera.-soltó Plagg desde el bolsillo.-Pero estoy seguro de que trama algo raro.

-Lo dices solo porque anoche se tomó algo de tu queso.-replico tras una risa.-El señor Wayne parece alguien en quien confiar.

Plagg murmuro algo inaudible antes de volver a callarse, Adrien continuo con su desayuno ignorado al Kwami, era mejor dejarlo a su bola cuando se ponía de ese modo. A no ser que el señor Wayne lo obsequiara con el triple de queso que había tomado el Kwami lo tendría en su lista negra para la eternidad.

Ya estaba terminando su desayuno cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Como supuso, nada más girar se encontró con el que debía ser Damian; a pesar del asombro parecido en las facciones con su padre, el joven era bastante distinto a este; su tez era claramente más oscura y sus ojos de un verde mucho más intenso que los suyos incluso cuando era Chat. Y a diferencia del había algo en la mirada de Damian que indicaba que preferiría estar en cualquier sitio; aunque seguramente se debería a que no estaría tan acostumbrado como su padre a semejantes cambios horarios.

-Buenos días.-volvió a saludar en ingles poniéndose en pie ofreciéndole la mano. Damian no tardo en devolverle el saludo con un agarre igual de firme que el de su padre.-Soy Adrien, pasaremos el día juntos.

-Encantando.-comento con el ceño levemente fruncido y soltando su mano para sentarse.-Pennyworth, nuestro mayordomo, ya nos comentó que ese era el plan.

Adrien lo imito volviendo sentarse con una sonrisa incómoda, parecía que el joven de los Wayne era de los que nos les sentaba bien la falta de sueño. Nathalie pareció también al poco de que Damian empezará su desayuno saludándolos a ambos y esperando que su invitado hubiera descansado bien.

-Hemos planeado un día de ocio que podría interesarle bastante.-empezó mirando su Tablet leyendo lo planeado.-Comentamos con su padre las actividades planeadas para ver si le parecían bien, y hasta nos aconsejó algunas de su interés.

Damian solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza como signo de que estaba escuchando mentiras seguía con su desayuno, parecía ser que el muchacho a pesar de su tamaño era alguien con mucho apetito.

Adrien no pudo si no envidiarlo, su estricta dieta era un problema a la hora de tomar los hidrosilicatos necesarios para tener energía necesaria para combatir los akumas; una parte de él había empezado a preguntarse si la razón del exceso de apetito de Plagg se debería a que intentaba compensar esa carencia cuando se transformaba.

-Empezaremos el día con una visita al Louvre.-empezó a leer.-Su padre nos dijo que estaba interesado en la exposición sobre la Guerra de los Cien Años que está ahora

Adrien observo como los labios de Damian se curvaban levemente, parecía que aquello sí que le hacía ilusión. ¿Quién lo diría?

-A la hora de comer tenemos una reserva en el restaurante de Le Grand París.-Adrien se aguantó una mueca al pensar en cómo sería un encuentro con Chloé en esa situación.-Y la tarde estaréis con unos amigos de Adrien.

¿Había oído bien? Al final Nathalie había conseguido que pudiera ir a la fiesta en casa de Nino, la miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con la gratitud brillando en sus ojos.

-Supongo que idea de mi padre.-comento Damian con una sonrisa torcida, como riéndose de una broma interna.

-Pues sí, insistió mucho en que se relacionara con otros jóvenes de su misma Nathalie un poco sorprendida para después lanzarle una leve mirada a Adrien.-Y que esperaba que pudiera contarle si hace amigos en el día de hoy.

-Como suponía.-respondió el muchacho apoyando su mejilla en la mano con una sonrisa que parecía decir "comienza el juego".

Adrien aparto aquellos pensamientos, últimamente le buscaba los tres pies al gato a cualquier situación. Más que estar en alerta ante cualquier indicio de Hawkmoth o alguien que pudiera ser akumatizado parecía que estaba paranoico.

-Espero que nos lo pasemos bien, Damian.-el mencionado giro el rostro para mirarle.-Sera un placer presentarte a mis amigos y pasar el día juntos.

Siempre que no hubiera un ataque, pensó para sí.

-Supongo.-le soltó mientras terminaba su desayuno.-Podre aguantar cualquiera cosa que me tengas preparada, Agreste.

Adrien podía sentir como Plagg se estaba riendo ante la situación. Parecía que aquella tarea era ponerle un cascabel.


	3. Chapter 3

Como es habitual nada me pertenece. Ni el concepto el cual como indico en el summary está basado en un sketch en tumblr que podéis verlo aquí: post/145140968234/the-only-crossover-that-id-ever-draw-my-new

Ante cualquier duda, sugerencia y demás en los reviews. ¡Y ahora a disfrutar!

* * *

El día estaba yendo bastante bien, pensó Adrien repasando mentalmente todo lo que habían hecho. Puede que Damian no fuera muy hablador pero bastante expresivo por sus ojos si uno se fijaba bien, y gracias a sus batallas como Chat Noir el fijarse en los detalles se había convertido en una costumbre. Y la mirada del gothamita brillaba de emoción viendo las armas de la exposición con todo detalle. Al igual que se convirtieron en dos túneles oscuros que le dieron un escalofrío cuando Chloé los vio en el hotel a la hora de comer.

-Dicen que nos están esperando.-comentó Adrien después de leer el mensaje de Nino.-Están encantados con la idea de darte la bienvenida.

Damian se limitó a asentir mientras observaba las vistas mientras conducían a casa de Nino.

-Damian, ¿me preguntan si hay algún tipo de música que te guste?-había aprendido al instante que al contrario que su padre el menor no era de hablar de sí mismo.

-Estoy bien con cualquiera, pero no esperéis que baile.-contestó tajante. Como si estuviera acostumbrado a esa situación.

Veinte minutos después ambos se bajaban del coche mientras Nathalie insistía en que la llamaran si hubiera algún contratiempo, Adrien entendió al instante de que se refería al posible ataque de algún akuma. Si se diera el caso sería horrible para él más que nada por la idea de dejar a su Lady sola mientras el volvía a la seguridad de su casa con Damian al lado suya.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al séptimo piso, la música que salía desde una de las puertas se podía escuchar levemente por el descansillo. Adrien golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, en pocos segundos apareció Alya y los hizo entrar como si fuera ella la dueña de la casa.

-Mucho gusto soy Alya.-se presentó en ingles, no tan perfecto como el del rubio pero bastante decente.-Espero que te lo pases bien, y si no siempre hay mucho de qué hablar.

Adrien oliendose el tema conociendo el lado periodístico de su amiga se apresuró a tomar a Damian de un hombro para presentarle a los otros invitados, todos chicos de sus clases. Desde Nathanael, que pareció asustarse ante la mirada imponente del invitado, hasta Kim que parecía sopesar las habilidades físicas del chico que apenas era algo más bajo que Adrien.

-Recuerda la apuesta.-canturreo Alex acercándose a ellos adivinando la mirada del otro.-Nada de retos.

-Solo me preguntaba si este chico estará lo suficiente en forma para aguantar nuestro estilo de vida.

-Seguro.-la pelirrosa puso los ojos en blanco para luego presentarse.-Soy Alex, una de las pocas que destrozó el ego de ese cabezón de Kim.

-Mucho gusto.-Damian sonrió demostrando que el susodicho no le imponía ni lo más mínimo..

-Bueno ya solo nos quedan Nino, pero aun sigue ocupado pinchando.-señaló a su amigo con la cabeza que les saludo.-Cuando descanse te lo presentare en condiciones. Y la última persona…

Se le hacia raro que no hubiera visto a Marinette junto a Alya cuando entraron, pero pensó que a lo mejor se encontraba en el baño en aquel momento. Pero a pesar de que había pasado un buen rato no había ni rastro de la chica.

Alya volvió a abrir la puerta cuando oyó que llamaban otra vez, esta vez segura al cien por cien de quien se trataba. Alzo la ceja cuando vio a Marinette aun recuperando el aliento con una caja con el sello de la pastelería de su familia bajo el brazo.

-Menuda novedad…-murmuró para sí haciéndola entrar.-¿Donde te habías metido? Adrien ya está aquí y ha presentado al chico Wayne a todos.

-Lo siento Alya, se me paso la hora mientras decoraba esto.- se dirigió a la mesa con los aperitivos mientras sacaba una tarta Charlotte cuya superficie estaba decorada con varias frutas del bosque y bordeada de crema.

-¡Esta vez te has superado chica!-le palmeo la pelirroja observando el dulce fascinada.

-Ya bueno…-se sonrojo levemente.-Tenía que sorprender también al invitado de Adrien.

-Que por cierto se están acercando.-le dijo al oído para luego desaparecer de su lado.

-Ya pensé que no vendrías Marinette.-Le saludo Adrien sonriendo de forma habitual que hizo que su pulso se acelerara.- Este es Damian Wayne; Damian esta es Marinette Dupain-Cheng otra compañera de clase y una de mis mejores amigas

-¿D...de veras?-sonrió bobamente ante la idea de ser considerada alguien tan importante para el. Luego capto que el extranjero le miraba con cierto aire interrogante y se apresuró a intentar saludarle como correspondía.-Mucho gusto Damian, espero que te gusten los dulces.

-Igualmente. La verdad es que si.-miro la tarta por un momento y Adrien pudo notar el mismo brillo fugaz que pudo apreciar en el museo.

-¡Entonces permíteme darte el primer trozo!-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tomó un cuchillo y cortó la tarta en trece trozos idénticos, Alya le acercó un plato en el que lo sirvió para ofrecérselo.

-Gracias.-aceptó sonriendo también levemente tomando el plato y probandolo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un grito de Alya hizo que todos los ojos descansaran en ella.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto Marinette preocupada, su amiga tenía los ojos clavados en su móvil.

-¡Parece que hay un akuma suelto!-soltó con una sonrisa.-Y se ha mandado a todo el mundo estar dentro de casa por que esta siendo mas peligroso de lo habitual para los civiles. ¡Es mi oportunidad de saber algo más sobre Ladybug!

-Alya no creo que…-intentó detenerla pero antes de que pudiera esta había salido a la velocidad del rayo para conseguir su exclusiva.

-¡No podemos dejarla ir sola!-ante la exclamación de Adrien todos sin pestañear salieron por la puerta para detener a su amiga.

Adrien estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó la presencia de Damian que ni se había movido y se encontraba devorando el dulce ofrecido por Marinette.

-No podemos dejarla vagando y los akumas son algo muy serio.-le explico con gesto serio.-¿Puedes esperar aquí? Estarás más seguro, Damian.

-No te preocupes por mi, Agreste.-Damian siguió tomando el dulce cuando la rubia cabeza desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta

Se lo terminó en poco tiempo, se limpio con una servilleta y dejo el plato en la mesa mientras se dirigía a una ventana; había que darle mérito a esa chica, su nivel de repostería estaba casi al de Pennyworth. Abrió y miró hacia abajo, la calle se encontraba vacía y la distancia hacia el callejón no era nada del otro mundo. Se quitó la chaqueta sonriente para luego salir por la ventana, al fin un poco de acción.

-Es demasiado rápido.-gruñó Chat cuando se puso al nivel de Ladybug.-Y no creo que mi chataclism sea una buena opción con tanto civiles.

La heroína asintió, aquel akuma se trataba de un motorista y los poderes dados por Hawkmonth le hacían llegar a una velocidad que era casi imposible alcanzarlo por no hablar que a pesar de la alerta había muchos civiles aun en las calles a pesar de que podían ser atropellados de una manera inimaginable. El akuma ya se había llevado por delante un kiosko y varias terrazas de restaurantes.

-Solo hay que detenerle de manera que no derrape y pueda causar más daño.-susurro para así sujetando fuertemente su yo-yo, tendría que usar el Lucky Charm en breves instantes. Le Coreour ya estaba en su campo de visión conduciendo a toda prisa entrando en el bulevar de los mariscales.

-A esta velocidad alcanzara la universidad en nada.-exclamó Chat alarmado.-Hay que derribarlo ahora o nunca.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo un objeto fue lanzado desde lejos clavándose en la rueda delantera lanzando por los aires al humano poseído y el vehículo encabritándose peligrosamente.

-¡CHAT LA MOTO!-el vehículo era más peligroso que el humano para los civiles y quién sabía si el akuma se encontraba allí.

Ladybug lanzó el yo-yo atando el vehículo en preciado equilibrio y con su peso sumado al de Chat consiguiente hacer de polea para evitar que hiciera algún daño ya fuera a las calles o a los civiles que se arriesgaban asomándose por puertas y ventana.

Con cuidado soltaron el cordel hasta que la moto tocó el suelo y ambos pudieron observar el objeto punzante clavado en la rueda, se trataba de una especie de cuchilla de hoja muy fina con una forma curiosa. Chat la saco para que descubrieran que el objeto tenía forma de murciélago y tenía que haber sido lanzado por alguien con bastante fuerza y precisión.

-¿Que demon…?

-Eso es mío.-dijo una fría voz.-Os lo cambio alegremente por esto.

Ambos héroes se giraron para observar una figura que descansaba junto al akuma, el cual estaba atado y colgado de una farola mientras farfullaba algo. Era un muchacho cuya altura llegaba hasta la altura de los ojos de Ladybug, vestido con pantalones negros camisa roja con una R estampada en el pecho guantes, botas y antifaz verdes sumando a una capa negra y amarilla. En su mano descansaba el casco.

-Tenéis que liberar al civil.-no era una pregunta.-Y no creo que dispongáis de mucho tiempo sin que aparezca la prensa y se haga preguntas.

Lanzó con gracia y habilidad el casco que la heroína atrapo y lanzó de nuevo contra el vehículo, el chico había acertado era el objeto donde estaba el akuma que no tardó en purificar. Chat como a regañadientes se limitó a tenderle el objeto para que se acercara.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó cuando estuvo ya al alcance.

-Deberías informaros más sobre vuestros colegas en la profesión.-se limitó a decir el chico en perfecto francés sin acento alguno.

-¡NO ME CREO LO QUE VEN MIS OJOS!-Alya salida como de la nada tenia el móvil enfocando los tres.-¡Robin en París trabajando con Ladybug y Chat Noir!

Casi parecía que flotaba de la felicidad pero en un segundo se puso a enfocar los edificios como buscando algo.

-Que busque lo que quiera, no está aquí.-murmuró el chico.-Estaré un tiempo por la zona, esta noche estaré en lo alto de la torre Eiffel a media noche. Si queréis demostrar que no sois tan inútiles será mejor que aparezcáis.

Con una sonrisa curva y maquiavélica sacó su pistola de gancho y disparó en dirección contraria a donde miraba a la pelirroja y despareció, esta no tardó en volver la vista.

-¿Has venido solo Rob…?-vio que solo estaba los dos héroes de París con los ojos como platos y exclamó-¿Dónde ha ido Robin? ¿Desde cuando lo conocéis? ¿Ha venido con Batman?

-Creo que tendrás que esperar chica del Ladyblog.-le respondió Chat con su galantería mientras Ladybug los ignoraba y volvía a lo suyo, con todo el ajetreo se le había olvidado restaurar la ciudad a su estado.

Chat la miró un momento interrogante y vio como asentía a su pregunta no formulaba.

-Bueno my Lady me tengo que ir, ya te dije que tenía asuntos que atender esto días.-se despidió coqueto

-De acuerdo Chat.-le sonrió de vuelta. Mientras se iba.-¡Ten cuidado con los pájaros!


End file.
